Taken
by Katieisnotinteresting
Summary: While patrolling the city one night Spidey gets ambushed by one of their most menacing villains and he takes him to Norman Osborn! What will happen to Spiderman? Will the team be able to save him in time? Why does this villain even want him? Spidey!whump in later chapters and rating may change in later chapters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter's POV**

_God I really hate Fury sometimes. _Thought Peter as he swung through the city with his webs. Peter had just had a colossal fight with Nova and the gang after they yet again almost ruined his friendship with MJ and Harry, and Nick swoops in and tells him to patrol the city for any signs of trouble. _All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep. But after all "With great power comes great responsibility." Right? Oh well, at least I'm alone. Now I have some time to cool down, it wasn't their entire fault after all. I should apologize when this is all over. At least tonight is quiet, no signs of any trouble. _

However, out of nowhere Spidey get knocked right out of the sky plummeting towards the ground. Before he could use his web shooters to attach back onto one of the buildings, the metal object that had hit him struck him again, slamming him right into one of JJJ's news screens. The sheer force of the blow broke the screen sending electricity coursing through Spiderman's body. As he began to lose consciousness, the only thing his ever sarcastic mind could think to do was mutter "Spoke too soon…."

**Third Person POV**

"Hey, good thing Web Head's gone. Right guys? He was getting kind of irritating. Don't ya' think?" Sam asked the gang who were all sprawled across the Parker's living room, watching the television. Ayala and Danny just glared while Luke just nodded in agreement.

"Well we did almost ruin the sacred bond of friendship between Peter and his two best friends." replied Danny.

"Yeah. I mean, with the amount of times we "Random new kids" drag him away from them without giving a good excuse, I wouldn't be surprised if they thought we were in a gang and selling drugs together." added Ayala. Luke mentioned that he highly doubted that they would ever think that. Peter is too much of a goody two shoes. Sam was about to throw in another joking insult, when the Daily Bugle News came on with "Breaking News"

"Aw great, what's it going to be this time? Another ridiculous baby name?" Luke joked, but immediately stopped his jokes as soon as he heard what the story was about. JJJ was blabbing about how witnesses claimed that Spiderman was "taken down" and that the "web headed menace was finally out of the city's hair".

"Ugh, I can't stand that man, always bashing on us heroes, especially Peter!" Growled Luke. Sam vigorously nodded in agreement.

"Are you serious!?" screeched Ayala. "That is what you're focusing on?! Come one! We have to get to SHEILD and see what's going on."

And with that she walked out the door with Luke, Danny, and Sam trailing behind. _Spidey better be okay. With the madmen we deal with, god only knows who got their hands on him. I hope it was a rumor. _Thought Sam

**Third Person POV**

Phil had just put some agents to work filing the necessary paper work that needs to be done for every arrest SHEILD makes when the group of heroes came in looking extremely angry. He was about to ask what had them so riled up when they beat him to it and they all started gushing questions. He didn't get anything but gibberish.

"Whoa, slow down! One at a time." Phil immediately turned to White Tiger, the most reliable of the four. "What Happened?"

Ayala took a deep breath and began her never ending interrogation. "Where is Spiderman? There was a News story about how he was taken down by somebody. And he wasn't at his house, obviously, and it doesn't seem like he's here. So tell me it was either a rumor or you know what happened."

Phil frowned. "What? He was only on patrol. I haven't heard anything about this. Have you tried his communicator?"

"Yes, duh." replied Nova with a roll of his eyes. "He didn't answer. Now find our friend…Please" he said with an uncharacteristic hint of urgency and worry in his voice.

"Alright. Let me see what I can do. This seems serious." Phil dashed over to one of the high-tech SHEILD computers and pulled up the news story from before. With the expert skills he gained from SHEILD training, he was able to pull up multiple videos taken by said witnesses from the news story.

"Whoa, you're good." commented Luke.

"That's why I get paid the big bucks." Phil smirked.

"This is not time for jokes my friends. Let us watch these videos so that we may find our missing friend." Said Danny.

The team watched the videos and they all gasped. In the video, standing over Spidey's unconscious body was no other than Doc Ock. And the worst part? He took Spider-man with him.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm going to try and update this as frequently as possible and I apologize in advance for short chapters, including this one. I just felt that this ended at a good spot. Hope you like it.**

**_Doc Ock's Hideout_**

It was about an hour before consciousness began to come back to Spiderman. _Ow, my head._ Peter thought, _what happened before? _He looked down at his hands and feet to find that they were restrained. He tried to use his enhanced strength to try to rip free of them, but it was no use. He looked at his wrist to use his communicator and contact the team but it wasn't there. _Damn._ Peter had no idea why he was here and who took him, but as began to observe everything in the room he realized that it looked familiar. _Well, it can't be the same place, but this looks a lot like Doc's old lab. Did he take me? But why? I have to get out of here before His Creepiness shows up. _However, just as that thought came to mind, Doc Ock Came into the room, looking as crazy as ever.

"Ah, Spiderman. Look who's awake. I hope I didn't hurt you too much. We have plenty of time for that later." He cackled.

Spidey glared through his mask "Ha. Yeah, I don't think so. What do you want anyway? An autograph? You could have just asked Ockty. Kidnapping is a little extreme. Don't you think?" he remarked sarcastically.

Doc Ock sneered "Don't be so full of yourself Spider. Besides, it's not what I want. It's what my employer wants."

"Your employer? Oh wait. Don't tell me. You're _still_ working for Osborn"

"Very good Spiderman. Maybe you're not that stupid and foolish after all." Doc Ock said.

"Aw Doc. You thought I was stupid? You're breaking my heart."

Doc Ock grimaced at Peter and turned to the huge screen before them. He typed in something Spiderman couldn't see and a few moments later, Norman Osborn faced focused onto the screen. He glanced momentarily at the bound superhero behind Ock and grinned.

"So, you caught Spiderman. Good."

"Yes. What exactly do you want me to do with him?...Sir"

"You know what I need done!" Norman snapped. "I want to be able to give his abilities to anyone who will pay me for it! So, find a way to be able to replicate the traits he got from _my_ spider."

"Yes sir." Doc spat out through clenched teeth. That man got under his skin. Doc went to turn off the screen, but Norman interrupted him.

"Oh, and Otto?" Norman asked.

"Yes?"

"One more thing, before I go back to my business, I want you to unmask him. I want to know who he is."

Hearing this, Peter began to panic. He was already freaking out over Norman wanting to use his DNA as a weapon. He had already tried before, and looked what happened: Venom and Green Goblin. Harry may be okay now, and it seems like Norman was too. However, he knew better than to believe that. And now to make matters worse, some of his worst enemies were going to discover his identity, putting his family and friends in danger. He tried to protest, but Ock was already walking towards him with his hand reached out, towards his head.

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHEILD BASE**

**A/N: I know in the previous chapter I said I was going to do longer chapters and update frequently, but that is difficult in a house with four other computer junkies. So I will try my best. I hope you enjoy and i really appreciate the follows and reviews I've gotten.**

* * *

"Have you found any traces of him yet?" Nick Fury asked, walking up to Phil.

"No. Ock's old lab is empty and we haven't found out where his new one could be yet. But we have a large amount of agents working on locating it and the team is on the lookout as we speak." He replied.

"Good. Let's get back to looking. He's a good kid and a good hero, despite his immaturity." He said and turned to leave, but Phil stopped him.

"Uh, sir? What will happen if they unmask him, find out his identity?" He questioned. "From how Peter made it sound, Ock seemed pretty interested in doing that last time he had him."

"Well, we are going to have to lock him up before he spills it to anyone else." Nick thought for a moment. "We'll probably have to keep a better eye on the aunt and his little girlfriend."

Phil nodded before they both walked off to complete their respective duties.

* * *

**NYC**

The small team of four went from block to block of the city looking for any sign of where there web headed friend and leader might be. They split up and had covered about a third of the city within the hour thanks to their powers and SHEILD narrowing down the areas. Now they had finally met back up to discuss what they had found. After talking for about fifteen minutes, they came to the conclusion that they were getting nowhere.

"This is pointless!" shouted White Tiger. "At this rate we're never going to find him. He could be anywhere; he may not even be in the city! After all, Doc's not stupid despite how crazy he is."

"Well, we cannot give up. If we don't keep looking, SHEILD will be on their own. We will find him faster if we keep looking." Said Iron Fist.

"I know that. Alright, let's think. He's not in any of his old lairs, and all the locations that SHEILD gave us that were similar, were empty too. So where else could he be?"

"Well… Osborn is pretty interested in Web-head." Said Nova

"Nova, what does that have to do with anything?" snapped White Tiger.

Nova put his hands up in surrender and said "Okay, sorry. I just thought cause you know… they _did_ work together… and Norman is back."

They all stared open mouthed at Nova.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nova! You're a genius." Luke shouted.

"I am? Why?"

"Don't you get it? If Ock is still working for Osborn, then maybe he's in a lair that Osborn supplied. Which means that we've been looking for the wrong type of places."

Nova looked very smug and muttered something about how he was even smarter than Ayala, before he was being dragged back to the SHEILD helicarrier to tell Fury there theory.

**_To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, and I am especially sorry that the chapters I do post are short. But, I get distracted way too easily. Hope you like it though.**

**Doc Ock's Hideout**

Spiderman tried desperately to get out of the restraints to avoid having his mask pulled off. He quickly discovered it was practically the most useless thing he could be doing. Instead, Spidey decided that if Osborn was going to find out his identity, he wouldn't let Norman see how worried and, honestly, slightly scared Peter would look. So he put on an expression he thought any super hero would have in this situation, a look of bravery with a glare added just for Osborn. Doc's hand gripped the top of the mask, and he yanked it off. A gasp was heard across the room, and Ock turned curiously to see Norman staring at Peter with utter disbelief. Obviously, he was not expecting this.

"Peter Parker?" he questioned. "_You _are Spiderman? _You_ have been the thorn in my side? But you're Harry's best friend; you were like a second son to me…"

He trailed off, and his disbelieving look turned into one of pure anger. Without warning the screen clicked off, and at that moment, Peter was worried about what Osborn was doing now. Was he just going to sit around angry, or would he do something horrible to spite Spiderman?

However, Peter didn't have time to think about this any further, because as soon as he started Ock hit him with something resembling a Taser. As the electricity flowed through him, pain shooting through all his nerves, he heard

"I don't think Norman would mind if I made this a little, painful."

* * *

**SHEILD Base**

_They were getting nowhere! Two hours of searching for the damn kid and we haven't gotten a single step closer to finding him _thought Nick .Nick and Phil didn't know what to do anymore. They used all the sources SHEILD had to try and find Spiderman. Wherever Doc was hiding out, it was definitely worthy of being called a _hide_out. Nick was just about to snap when the rest of the team ran in.

"Aren't you supposed to searching for your friend?" he snapped, being on his last nerves.

"Yes, but we met up to talk about what we found out, and Nova had a really good point." Said Powerman.

Nick's eyebrows shot up, "Nova came up with something?" he said skeptically "Well alright, let's hear it then."

Ayala explained Nova's theory about Ock and Osborn doing this together.

Nick thought about it for a moment and looked at the team. "Good work." And with a nod of approval at Nova, Nick walked out to give the new information to the other SHEILD agents.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. I am a huge procrastinator. But i am working on more chapters right now and they will probably be up tonight as well. Also, thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews i have! i hope this meets your expectations even if the chapter is short**

**Doc Ock's Hideout**

Peter skin was on fire from when Doc shocked him. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to slip into this mess. Ock had finished messing around with the Taser and was now rummaging around his sad excuse for a lab, looking for the equipment he required for the work Osborn needed done. Specifically, isolating the part of his DNA that made him Spiderman to replicate his abilities. However, Peter wasn't about to worry. He had faith that his team would arrive before Osborn could get _anything_. Just as that thought crossed his mind the seemingly sane, respectable businessman waltzed through the door. Otto immediately dropped what he had picked up and turned his attention to his boss.

"Norman. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said sneering. He obviously didn't like his boss as much as he should. However, that didn't change the fact that he enjoyed his work.

"I'm not here for you Otto!" He snapped "I'm here to see … _Spiderman_."

"Aw, hey Mr. Osborn. Miss the company of yours truly already? You could've just called" Peter said, unable to resist any chance being sarcastic

"Peter Parker." He said. "I don't think you should be trying to make me angry. Especially considering the offer I'm going to give you."

"Offer? What Offer?"

"Well, now that I know you're Spiderman, I don't want to dispose of you after I get your DNA like I had originally planned. You see, I like you Peter, almost as if you were my own son. In some ways you are ten times the son Harry could _ever_ be. So-"

"Don't talk about Harry like that! He's your _son!_ And my best friend!" Peter shouted. It really pissed him off how disappointed Norman was in his son. Especially considering Harry was one of the most level headed people he knew.

Norman glared at Peter. "While your loyalty to my son is… admirable, I do not appreciate being interrupted. Particularly over such stupid things. As I was saying, I'd like to offer you a deal. Join me Peter. Willingly let us take some DNA and replicate your abilities. Then, stay here and join our side. And, take note, I don't give up easily. I get what I want, at _any_ cost."

Peter was baffled. Did this psycho really think that he would ever consider joining the likes of him? Norman must have been crazier than Peter originally thought.

"Not a chance Osborn." Peter spat. "There isn't a thing in the world that could make me join a man like you!"

Norman's face darkened considerably. He looked angry. Not just normal angry, we're talking Hulk angry. And let me tell you, it was actually scary. But before Peter could even begin to get scared, Norman's expression quickly turned into a happy smile. However, there was something mischievous in his eyes. He looked Peter right in the eyes and said:

"Oh? Did I not already mention this? I get what I want, no matter what Peter. And that's not about to change anytime soon."

**_To be continued…._**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHEILD Base.**

"How much longer is Nick going to take? I can't take it anymore!" Nova screeched.

"Be patient Nova" said Ironfist

"Well it's been almost an hour since he left with my tip." Nova huffed, crossing his arms.

Before Nova could fit in another complaint, his phone began ringing. He looked annoyed but whipped I out anyway to see who it was. He looked down at the screen and his look of annoyance completely disappeared and he just looked, well, he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Nova? What's wrong? Who is it?" Ayala asked.

"It's May!"

"Who?"

"Peter's aunt, you morons!"

"Why do you even have her number dude? And you guys are on first name basis now?" asked Powerman.

"We're buds? Remember? Anyway, Peter has been gone for almost four hours now! What do I tell her? It's almost three a.m.!"

"I don't know! Tell her that Peter is staying with us for the night and he couldn't call because he forgot his phone?" White Tiger Suggested.

Nova nodded and answered the call before it could go to voicemail.

When Sam picked up the phone, May sounded extremely upset and worried.

"Sam! Good you answered! Is Peter with you by any chance? I called Harry and Mary Jane, but they haven't seen him! It's almost three in the morning!"

"No need to worry Mrs. P, Peter was going to stay at my place for the night. Sorry for making you worry. We were going to call, but Peter's phone died and I just found mine when you called and I heard it ringing."

"What? That doesn't sound like Peter at all. He wouldn't have stayed if he couldn't tell me about it. He would've come back."

Man, Peter's Aunt was smarter and more protective than they gave her credit for. Now what was he going to say?

"Uhh. Well, you see, he isn't really himself today, you know? He nearly failed a science test at school. You know what that does to a huge nerd like Peter." Nova joked.

"I don't know." she said skeptically, "Can I talk to him?"

"Sorry, Mrs. P passed out around 1a.m. I don't think a stampede could wake him up right now. But I promise, I'll have him call you as soon as he is awake."

He heard Aunt May sigh through the phone.

"Fine. He can stay. But tell him that he will definitely be grounded when he gets home." She said with a scolding tone, "For the test and not calling. Goodbye Sam. Thanks for letting me know where Peter is."

And, with that Nova hung up the phone and sighed.

"Well? How'd it go?" asked Powerman.

"She bought it. But Peter is going to kill me. He got grounded for not calling _and_ failing a science test."

"Yup, he's going to kill you."

The team jumped at the sound of the helicarrier doors opening behind them and turned around to see Nick. He walked over and handed them a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Ayala.

"This is the list of possible places we've gathered of where Spiderman might be."

"What? There must be over thirty places on here though!"

"Thirty- two. And you will search every single one of them until you find Spiderman."

The team gave a curt nod of determination before heading out the door to go find there missing friend.


End file.
